


Farmer Refuted

by hunterwho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :D, It's not that good, Other, So yeah, enjoy?, just a break from all the EMO ANGSTTTTTT, this is just a warmup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwho/pseuds/hunterwho
Summary: While listening to Hamilton (the musical) for my other series, I listened to Farmer Refuted. Like, several hundred times. IT'S SO GOOOOOOOOD. So this is basically a tiny drabble based on the song (and using some of the lyrics, sorta.) Enjoy! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: it makes waaaaay more sense if you listen to the actual song while reading it. Here's a link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6GmhYKfAZU

"Hear ye, hear ye!" The one known as the Signless's ears perked up, hearing the voice of a highblood- probably a violetblood?- in the crowd. He pulled his cohorts over to watch.

"Heed not the rabble who scream revolution,  
They have not your interest at heart."

"Oh my God, tear this dude apart," the Psiionic muttered.

"Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don’t let them lead you astray  
These rebels do not speak for me-"

"Let him be," the Dolorosa replied.

"They’re playing a dangerous game  
I pray Her Condesce shows you mercy  
For shame, for shame!"

"That's it," the Signless muttered, and stepped forward.

"Heed not the rabble who-"

"He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams  
But the revolution is coming-"

"They have not your interests at heart!"

"It's hard to listen to you with a straight face."

"Chaos and-"

"Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us-"

"A solution-"

"Honestly, you shouldn’t even talk."

"These rebels do not speak for me!"

"A woofbeast speaks more eloquently."

"You’re playing a dangerous game-"

"But strangely, your mange is the same!"

"I pray the Condesce shows you mercy."

"Is she in this galaxy?"

"For shame-"

At this point, the crowd of lowbloods was fed up with the violetblood, and started to see the Signless's point. They chanted, "For the revolution!"

"For shame!"

"FOR THE REVOLUTION!"

"Heed-" The troll was actually trying again.

"If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna-"

"Scream-"

"Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!"

"Not your interest-"

"Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me  
Why should a single troll across the galaxy  
Regulate the price of tea?"

The Dolorosa interjected, "Signless, please!"

"But I’d rather be divisive than indecisive  
Drop the niceties."

"For shame!" Oh stars, the troll was really trying.

"FOR THE REVOLUTION!"

"FOR SHAME!"

"FOR THE REVOLUTION!"


End file.
